


Slow Burn

by coaldustcanary



Series: A Series of Unfortunate Drabbles [1]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2017-11-11 19:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/482306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coaldustcanary/pseuds/coaldustcanary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Burn

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic, one of several short pieces originally posted on now-defunct LJ communities, archived here for posterity!

He was on fire. A flush burned across his skin as he stared at Zoe in utter disbelief and impassioned betrayal. An irresistible heat came over him, burning and smoldering his senses like a well-fueled furnace. It was so unexpected that he had no idea what to think, but his body knew well how to react, all muscle memory and instinct. An inferno sang along his nerves, driving him to gasp in impotent fury and stagger to his feet.

“Captain, you don’t eat those peppers,” Zoe interrupted with a deadpan expression. “They’re garnish. Sit down and have some cold rice.”


End file.
